


Honey and Lemon

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'caring for each other while ill'.  Contrary to all expectations, Jocelyn makes a surprisingly good nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Lemon

 

Maggie isn’t used to having someone to look after her when she’s ill. Her usual method has always been to just fight her way through colds, buoyed up on painkillers and plenty of tea. Jocelyn, it turns out, won’t have any of that – despite the fact that she does exactly the same herself.

‘You’re ill,’ she says firmly when Maggie wakes with a blocked noise and sore throat. ‘You need to rest. And no, it’s not a request,’ she adds, seeing Maggie open her mouth to protest. ‘You’re staying right there today.’

‘Fine, fine,’ Maggie huffs, suppressing a smile at this unexpected nurturing side of Jocelyn.

Jocelyn brings her toast and marmite, and a mug of very suspicious-looking tea.

‘What’s this?’ Maggie asks, eyeing it warily.

‘Green tea with honey and lemon.’

Maggie wrinkles her nose, tries to hand it back.

‘I know you don’t like honey but it’ll help your throat. Drink up.’

She frowns, but recognises Jocelyn’s expression and knows better than to try and argue. Thankfully she can’t really taste it – although she won’t let Jocelyn off that easily and pulls a face as she takes a sip.

 _What a pair we make,_ Maggie thinks as she settles back onto the extra pillow Jocelyn insisted on finding for her. _Me with hardly any voice and her with dodgy sight._

*

When Maggie falls asleep again, Jocelyn gently kisses her forehead and then heads into town. She drops into the _Echo_ to tell Lucy that Maggie won’t be in, then to Boots for tissues, a plethora of painkillers and flu tablets, a bottle of Olbus oil. Her last stop is the Co-Op. She picks up chicken soup, more lemons, ingredients for risotto, then dithers in front of the freezer because despite all the things she knows about Maggie her favourite flavour of ice cream isn’t one of them. Eventually she settles on vanilla, reasoning that she won’t really be able to taste it anyway. (She changes her mind as soon as she’s paid and walked around the corner, dashes back for a tub of chocolate, just in case.)

*

Jocelyn relents later, allows Maggie to get out of bed to eat the risotto she’s made, carefully following her instructions. It’s followed by ice cream (both flavours) and more honey and lemon tea, much to Maggie’s disgust. They end up in front of the TV, Maggie’s head in Jocelyn’s lap, raised up on a cushion so she can breathe, the room filled with the smell of Olbus oil.

 _Maybe sick days aren’t so bad,_ Maggie thinks before she dozes off with Jocelyn gently stroking her head, running her fingers soothingly through her hair.


End file.
